


Little Surprise

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sometimes, Harry is still surprised by magic.





	

That Christmas is something Harry had not thought that he would get to have with the choices he has done. Or hadn't, once upon a time. But the Magical world would always have a surprise for him.

 

But there they are, that Christmas, sitting in their home, in their little drawing room, Draco's little surprise sleeping in his arms, finally.

 

Harry looks at the pair tiredly over the rim of his tea cup, Draco set up in the big armchair by the fire, lit now and making big shadows across Draco's tired face.

 

'She's real, _ours_ ' Draco's voice comes, tired.

 

Harry startles and the tea cup rattles in it's saucer, why he doesn't have a mug in the circumstances is beyond him. Then he remembers. They'd had a celebratory cuppa. For the homecoming.

 

'What?' Harry asks.

 

Draco yawns. 'You had the same look you had when I told you, minus the spluttering denials.' The little girl sniffs and snuffles in his arms, wrapped lovingly in a crocheted blanket, courtesy of Molly Weasley.

 

Harry sets his cup down onto the small table next his armchair, which faces Draco's by the fire. A few feet away their Christmas tree is almost set up, left in haste as they had much bigger things to concern themselves with, well, Draco did, all Harry had done had been holding his hand and feel like his fingers might break, but bearing it. He's still shaking feeling back into them.

 

'We'll, I'd not thought it could happen.'

 

'Do you regret it did?'

 

'You know I don't, Draco.'

 

Draco smiles at him and then down at her. 'Made it just in time for Christmas, didn't you, little lady?' he murmurs, softly.

 

Harry looks at the pair of them, his heart full, thinking this is the best Christmas yet.

 


End file.
